Falcon
Falcon is the main antagonist of Stuart Little 2. He had Margalo steal valuable items for him, including Mrs. Little's ring. After a chase through New York to get Margalo and the ring back, Falcon was defeated when Stuart blinded him with his mother's ring and sent his plane crashing into him, making him fall into a trash can and presumably eaten by Monty. Although it looked like Monty ate him, Falcon later returned in Stuart Little: The Animated Series and he tried to get revenge on Stuart and his friends in the episode "A Little Bit Country." Early life Falcon kidnapped Margalo and plucked her out of the gutter and shared his food with her and taught her a trade. He treated Margalo like a slave rather than a daughter figure. Personality Falcon is a threatening falcon and he wants someone to get items, like Mrs. Little's ring. He is smarter than Margalo and he tells her in a mean way to give him the ring or Stuart is lunch. If he gets the item, he would let Margalo go in a false way. Falcon isn't an average canned food lover when he sees Snowbell trying to rescue Margalo. He hates being fooled if anyone dares to do so. Trivia * Due to him having a sharp tan nose with a black tip, some fans identify Falcon as a peregrine falcon. * Falcon was rumored to be the secondary antagonist of the film. * Falcon's gender is a male. * Falcon is simular to Ripslinger who was the villain of Planes. They both used Ishani/Margalo into doing poor choices like lying and cheating. * Falcon's gender is a male. Gallery stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2690.jpg|Remember me? stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2698.jpg|What can I say? I'm a scary guy. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2709.jpg|Come on, show me show me. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2724.jpg|Falcon walking towards Margalo asking what else have they got. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2735.jpg|Falcon standing still. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2737.jpg|A moment while I vomit! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2740.jpg|Falcon disgusted about love and friendship. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2748.jpg|They trust they like you. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2753.jpg|Ahhhhhhh stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2758.jpg|Maybe you liked them. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2768.jpg|Margalo flys away from Falcon. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2774.jpg|Falcon tells Margalo not to con him. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2788.jpg|Falcon telling Margalo how he found her. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2804.jpg|Falcon knows Margalo's right answer. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2807.jpg|Falcon's prideful look. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2810.jpg|Falcon tells Margalo to straighten up and fly right. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2813.jpg|Falcon tells Margalo to remember. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2817.jpg|Falcon reminding Margalo's job. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-2820.jpg|Your not here to play around! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3243.jpg|Falcon sitting on the building. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3245.jpg|Falcon's weird look. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3255.jpg|Falcon's angered look when spied on Margalo and Stuart's date. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3279.jpg|Falcon questioning about finding out the truth. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3283.jpg|Falcon's cute look. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3290.jpg|He knows about Stuart. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3293.jpg|Mouse friend. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3313.jpg|Now get me that ring! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3318.jpg|Or the mouse is lunch! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5759.jpg|I'm here! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5762.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5763.jpg|Falcon's wings closed. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5773.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5775.jpg|You better tell Stuart the truth right now! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5778.jpg|Falcon's creepy smile. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5780.jpg|Why not see for yourself? stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5784.jpg|Falcon said the word Margalo. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5808.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5810.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5813.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5816.jpg stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5817.jpg|Falcon revealing the truth about Margalo. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5822.jpg|My wing oww! I don't think that I can fly! stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5828.jpg|Can't drift over the wood. stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-5830.jpg|She scammed you okay? Stuart Little The Animated Series Falcon.jpg|Falcon, as he appears in the Stuart Little: The Animated Series episode "A Little Bit Country" Stuart Little The Animated Series Falcon and His Henchmen.png|Falcon with his crow henchmen References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists